Ash Tray
by WallxArt4ever
Summary: "What the hell do you think you're doing Artemis, Ever since Wally died you've been throwing your life away. I need you to let me help." No Ships In This Story. Friendship With Dick And Artemis.


**Characters:**

• Artemis = Tigress

• Dick = Nightwing

• Oliver = Green Arrow

**Rating:**

• T+

Reasons:

• Language

• Tabacco Usage

**Disclaimer: **

• I don't own anything, all characters, and settings belong to rightful owners (WB, DC, CN) story plot is mine

* * *

**Story:**

Well. One year. One scary, sad, and depressing "one year". They say that a lot could happen in a year. Things like a trip of a life time, or being accepted into a Collage/University that holds your future job. Even Meeting a friend that you'll know for the rest of your life. Those people are right. But when you look at it. The quote only says life changing things. Things that make a person, the person they were born to be. Defined from the crowed, and singled out in the best was possible. They Left out some important point though. Points like; Being rejected from a school that your whole life and career depended on. Having Something of yours just, burnt in front of your eyes. And Loosing something. Or someone that you know, and will never get back. These points are life. Everything they've listed we're good things. Every. Single. One.

When you start life. Not when you are born, or when you finish elementary school. When you have to make the choice to live with or without a future, you will fall. There will be a point in life where everything will just be thrown at you, and screaming at you to just Fuck Life. Sure. Lots can happen in a life time. Everything I just said can happen. And each thing will affect you good or bad. In One year, I've lost it all. What Happened to living in a wonderland. What happened to following white creatures, or opportunities only to find yourself stuck in a hole. A hole that tests you, and your knowledge. It was all destroyed in One. Single. Year.

I took another drag from my cigarette as my hands folded across my chest whilst holding the cancer stick between my index and middle finger. I've been leaning up against a brick wall inside of a Gotham city ally all night. It was November 10th, 11th in 2 hours. 2 hours until his birthday. This year I didn't have to make a cake. No balloons, no present, no happy-birthday-now-let's-fuck-in-every-room-of-the -god-damn-house. Not this year. Not next year, or the year after that. He was gone. He was never coming back. Never will I see him again. Wally was dead.

I said it. He was dead. Not on a mission. Not on a trip. Not even hiding at Dicks house because he pissed me off some how. He was physically gone.

"Way to try-and-forget Artemis." I said to myself out loud. Who was going to hear me. I mean rookie robbers sure. Let them have their fun. They'll attempt to out-do batman and end up in prison. Same old. But no one would be out at 10:00pm in the streets of Gotham. Metropolis sure. They have like city party's every fucking week. That place is to happy.

I tossed my cigarette to the ground and stepped on it to buff the sparks. I fixed my brown leather jacket and started to walk out if the ally. It was November, so it was chilly. It was Gotham, so it was cold. I reached into my jacket pockets and pulled out another cigarette and popped it in my mouth. I checked all my pockets for a lighter. I was empty. _'Guess I left it behind.'_ I grunted and turned back around. The only heat that was going to keep me somewhat warm was the heat that cigarette was going to give me. I ducked back into the ally, the same one I was at before. As soon as I turned in I saw Him.

"Ollie?" I ask trying to figure out who it was. He had a bow with him so it had to be Ollie, or Roy, I just hoped It wasn't Ollie. "What is this." He says with a moderate to a low serious tone. We both walked closer. He was holding my lighter. "Ollie ju-" He flipped the cap of the lighter open, and ignited the flame. "You're smoking?" He says in the same tone. "Just give it to me Ollie, I don't have time for your lecture." I said sternly. I really didn't want the only real father figure yelling at me for this. Not now. Not here. "You will have time. And you'll listen. I'm patrolling in Star City and I have to get a call from Nightwing that your out on the streets. Again? What the hell do you think you're doing Artemis, Ever since Wally died you've been throwing your life away. I need you to let me help." Ollie was talking with every part of his body. His mouth, hands, body positions, and eyes. He still had his mask on but you can tell. "Oliver, I'm fine. Just give me my lighter. " _'was that all I wanted. God Artemis. He wants to help you!'_ "Listen to me Artemis. I have failed once with Roy. I had him pissing off on me any, and every time he got. I'm not letting myself do the same for you." Oliver threw the lighter at me after he finished talking. I stared at him. He didn't want to fail me. He cared about my being, and life. He didn't want me throwing my life away did he? He wants to help me. _'You stubborn blonde. Artemis let him help you'_. You said he was the closest thing to a father figure you've ever had. Fathers help their own, their family. I let go to the cigarette that I had in my mouth previously, and was now in my hands fall to the ground. I looked at my lighter and put it in my pocket. "You haven't failed me Oliver. But I'm far from asking for help. " I said as I turn around. As soon as I turn the corner I see Nightwing leaning against the wall. Why the hell is he here. I turn around and Green Arrow was gone. I looked at Nightwing and turned to walk the other way. "Artemis!" He calls out. _'Just keep walking Artemis. He just wants to talk to you about Wally too. He just wants to tell that your throwing your life away, and that you need help. your better off with out the talk. He'll disappear.'_ He calls your name out again. This time you actually stop. "Can we talk?" He calls out. He hasn't moved from where he was. I start to walk back. But he seemed to be walking to me. We met at a bench in front of a pizza'rea. "Pizza'rea has really good pizza." He says. I know he's just trying to get me to talk. I stayed Silent. "I heard your little. Um talk with G.A." Dick says again. I looked at him. He called Oliver to talk to me. Ollie said that he got a call from him to inform Ollie that I was here. "What are you trying to do Dick." I say skidding a bit down the bench so my head could fall back comfortably on the top of the bench to look at the sky. There were lots of stars. "I'm trying to-" "he isn't coming back. He's gone." I said cutting him off. Dick shifted his position. And just stood up. He walked in front of me, and crouched down so he was almost sitting. "I don't want to tell you to change. Or clean up yourself Artemis. I just want to help you. " he says placing a Hand on my leg. I looked at him for a moment and then dug into my pockets. I grabbed the lighter and my pack of cigarettes. Lit one up, and put the rest away. I sat there playing with the lighter. "I'm fine, you must of heard my 'discussion' with green arrow." I said. I took a drag from my stick, and puffed the air out. "You say you are." Dick says. He fixes his legs, and stood up again. He walked away for a minute, then back. I guess he was pacing. But didn't see why though. "Wally is gone. He is never coming back. But because he's gone, does it mean you have to sit here and do nothing" he was sounding like Ollie. "Well we're going to have to see about that. Won't we." There I go. Me and my bitchy snark comments. "If that's the case, then why aren't I sitting here doing nothing. You weren't the only one who lost someone they cared Artemis. Wally was my best pal, wing man you name it. When he died, I did too so did everyone that knew and loved him. I may not have known him in the same way as you bu-" I had to cut him off again. The inner anger and feelings I had bottled up inside blew. I pulled the stick out of my mouth and held it in my hand. "You're god damn right Dick. You didn't love him. I did. I've lost my mom to this life, my sister is still out there but long from stopping assassination, and my dad still comes to my door step beating the living hell out of me. Wally was the one last thing I had that I fucking loved. He was one annoying kid, but I loved him." I realize I was standing up. I looked at Dick and looked back down. I knew Dick felt as shit as I did when Wally died, I felt almost sorry for him too. I sat back down and put the cigarette back into my mouth. "I may have a home on my own, and a legal guardian but there was also A time where I was like you. No parents because of crime. I had no one. I want you to know that Wally's death wasn't meant for people who loved him, people like you and me to sit around and mourn. Wally's death was the beginning of something. Almost like a new year. A resolution. It was such a big thing to take in, that it made us change. Do, do you know what I mean?" Dicks voice has softened. It was nice. I copied his tone and soothing voice as I spoke. "You're right Grayson. You're right. A lot could happen in a year. And true or not it WAS what Wally would of wanted us to think of him. Someone who started something." I was done with everything, and everyone who wanted to help me. Dick, he didn't want to help me. He wanted to talk. That's what he said right. He wanted to start a conversation with me about Him. About Wally. He wasn't going to tell me to get off my ass, and do something with my life. We just, just shared an interest and agreed. "I'm sorry." I said to him. I gave him a hug. And let go. "Take it easy, ok? Call me if you need anything." He said with his smile. The same smile I saw when he was 13. The same one he shared. With Wally after cracking a joke. He was right. His death was like a resolution. "Now. What should it be?" I said out loud. I put my hands into my pockets. I pulled out the lighter, and cigarette packet. I threw them both on the ground. And never looked back.

From where I was. I knew he was watching me. Little ol' West just staring at chicks as they walked by. The one thing I kept nagging him for. He would always say he stilled loved me. And that he was just looking at what all the other guys have to date because he took the best one off the market. Cheesy but Very Wally. And I Loved Him.

* * *

**A/N: ok I literally wrote this at 1 in the morning. Sorry for spelling, and grammar. I'll be editing it later, after I get the chance to sleep. Haha. Also should I make this into a series? Lol idk I think it's a nice little story. :3 **

Thanks For Reading!


End file.
